The liquid crystal display device has substituted traditional cathode-ray tube display device gradually and has been widely used in tablet television, personal computer, mobile display panel and other products by virtue of its advantages of low radiation, small volume, and low power consumption.
With the improvement of the resolution of the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), the size of a single sub pixel is becoming increasingly small. As shown in FIG. 1, when the light emitted by the backlight source enters into a sub pixel B with a relatively large inclining angle, the light would pass through the sub pixel B in the active area, and at the same time, part of the light would incorrectly enter into a color resistance layer of a sub pixel A that is adjacent to the sub pixel B after passing through the liquid crystal molecule layer. Under such circumstances, the colors displayed in the LCD would mix with one another. Consequently, under wide viewing angles, the colors presented by the LCD would have a serious deviation. That is, there would be the color shift problem in the LCD under wide viewing angles.
In the prior art, the color shift problem of the LCD under wide viewing angles is generally reduced through increasing a width of a black matrix thereof in order to guarantee that other optical properties of the display panel are not changed. In this case, however, the aperture ratio and the penetration of the display panel would be reduced inevitably.